List of Glitches
This is a list of glitches that have been or have not been fixed. These glitches can work to your own advantage during gameplay if executed correctly. Patched: Paralyzed Arms / Use the Force ~Patched The Players arm will not be used for anything, this is due to a ROBLOX update breaking the script. You will just float the weapons with your arms and your arms will stay locked on to your body straight it can be annoying due to it blocking aim sometimes. The Untouchables Glitch (Hougoumont) ~Patched There is a stair that has an opening which can be entered and, combined with a sapper, will allow the people inside to last the round with the update which removed wall killing. The only way to win the battle is if they fall under the world, or leave the area, thus exposing them to attack. The glitching sapper is to be expected to repair the constructs protecting him from being destroyed so attacking the glitching party will prove difficult. It is usually considered camping. To do this glitch you need to walk into the desired staircase (as there are 3 in Hougoumont) and look down. This is the easiest to do in 1st person. By looking down your character hitbox is lowered; allowing you to slip under the staircase. * Note: Best done alone as Officer, so you can move and shoot anyone trying to get under as well. Doing this with a teammate will prove difficult- for if they die your only way out is blocked. * Another Note: The Hidden Blade's glitch can actually work to hit opponents in the corner. Though you may not believe it, it can actually happen once you have experience with The Untouchables glitch and you have to possibly find a user that knows the Hidden Blade glitch to hit you. It may take very long before they finally hit you. Track-and-Field Artillery (Any cannon map) ~Patched If you have the artillery class and you attempt to do this glitch (with instructions below), then the cannon will not move as you want to another spot, but rather glitch into an easy 360 degree aiming with shift lock/first-person and/or glitch the cannon to flip sideways. To fix a sideways cannon, just repeat the glitch until the cannon causes itself to flip back and into its original spot. OLD VERSION OF GLITCH: If you have the artillery class, you are able to abuse the game by actually moving the cannon and going faster than walking, sometimes faster than a horse. In order to exploit this, you need to do the following steps: Be in 3rd person WITHOUT shift lock. (Press shift while in 3rd person to toggle shift lock, you want it so that moving your camera will not move your person.) Equip and slash with your sword, any type of slash will do. Right after slashing you need to walk into the cannon- if you walk into the cannon after the slash it will not work, you need to walk into the cannon in the middle of a swing. Right after jumping on the cannon you need to then press shift to unlock your shift lock. Do this AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. I wait about a half second before pressing shift. Too early and it won't work, too late and it won't work either. This is tricky to do at first because of timing and speed, but after practice it's easy. Once you complete this you can instantly tell if you succeeded because moving the mouse (in shift lock) will move the cannon sideways you can then fire, but be careful to not stray very far from where you started so you can reload. Also, this works brilliantly with the Shielding Glitch. * Note: Will move you backward from the original aiming position, if you want to move forward, then turn cannon around and glitch. If not then you will go back and clip through map wall- hitting the kill zone. DO NOT move the cannon with you too far, or else you may hit buildings, upon collision with an object there is a chance you will fall under the map (killing you). Hidden Blade ~Patched On every map with walls, you could use melee through walls. Simply get any melee weapon and attack the enemy through the wall and they will take damage. It has since been removed. However, that created problems as with Hougoumont's Untouchables glitch as the glitchers could no longer be removed from the area. * Note: The glitch is actually still possible against The Untouchables glitch. It's very rare to find a user who will keep spamming their melee against you through the wall and actually hit you. The Jiggling Dead ~Patched Sometimes when the player is killed, they will have one leg behind and one leg in front while the head and body stand. The corpse will then turn in circles and bounce around the ground erratically. It's been hailed as one of the more funnier glitches of the game. It has recently been fixed. Mounted Infantry/ Double Dragooning/ Riding Shotgun (All cavalry maps) ~Patched This is mostly just an exploit, not a glitch. Anyway, for this, you'll need any ranker and any cavalry. Then the ranker climbs up the horse by walking up its front legs and shoulder. While moving, standing anywhere on the horse will make you fall, but when ready to fire (both ready and aimed) AND while on the rider's head/horse's head, you will be most likely kept still. DO NOT crouch on the cavalry user. DO NOT also stand on the back of the cavalry user. Out of all the glitches/exploits, this is possibly the most legitimate, as it can be very useful in the right circumstances and tactics. David Blaine's Mud Pies (Cav maps) ~Patched First, be a sapper, find a horse and kill it with stakes, if that's what you like. Since the saddle is made out of (black) grass and the shovel accepts every material that is made out of grass, you can make a floating dirt sandwich that can be lifted even more. Also, this is a semi version of the tower-building glitch. This also works for hats that have a grass texture, such as Nassau's certain regiment hats. Germaphobe Repellent (All Artillery/Cav maps) ~Patched Go artillery or cavalry and equip the sword. Hold right click and walk into a mount (such as a cannon or a horse), but do not let go of right click. Jump off of the mount and keep holding right click. You can now slash and block at the same time- as long as you don't let go of right click. You can still be shot. * Note: If you hold block, and press the chat button at the time you're still holding block, then let go of the block button while you're in the chat position, and then exit chat or press Enter. It can create the Shielding Glitch without holding right click. (This may not work 100% of the time.) The Caste and the Imperialist: Toulon Drift Cav Handling ~Patched Same as Track and Field Artillery, but with cavalry. Pick any cavalry class. Once you spawn, get off your horse. Swing your sword, and in the middle of the swing, get on your horse. It may take a few tries. The glitch lets you strafe using the movement buttons A and D to direct your horse. You may turn the horse with your mouse with shift lock or first person.' ' Grassy Invincibility ~Patched If you stay in the grass on the map La Haye Sainte, you won't be able to be killed. Invisible-Rifle aim/walk ~Patched Whilst being a rifleman, with careful timing; some players have been able to glitch the animation and walk with the rifle aimed but keep it in it's usual walking appearance, this is both lethal and difficult to do. Window Glitching ~Patched A possible game-changing glitch that was patched. Basically what you would do is shift lock and walk arm first into a window (ANY WINDOW.) If you tried hard enough you could no-clip through the window and into buildings. If executed properly, one man could wipe out an entire team. It is useful if you are a sapper and fortified a house, and when the enemy finally gets to your last defense you could run away from the house. Patched because it gave players such an advantage it could've changed the tide of the battle. Opaque Windows ~ Patched There is a texture glitch where the windows are opaque and you can't see through them (this applies to some windows but not all windows are like this). Barn owner ~Patched This is an exploit where a player can enter the closed barn on Farmlands by using the "Mad Games" glitch. Rigamorits/Portable Cover ~Patched After a player dies, the body will stand upright instead of falling to the ground. Many experienced players know to exploit this glitch in order to evade enemy fire. Dragoon glitch (All cavalry maps) ~Patched Be a dragoon, jump off your horse, aim and cock your musketoon, and finally crouch. Now the player is able to walk while aiming or firing the gun. Unpatched Common: The Slow Rammer Reload Ramming Speed Glitch This glitch happens at random but it can affect any unit that has a firearm. The glitch affects the "Ramming" part of the reloading animation (The ramming part is where you insert the cap at the barrel's tip then have to use a rod to slide the bullet/cap down the barrel) When you begin the "Ramming" animation of the whole reload script, the ramming speed will be dramatically slow when ramming down into the barrel, but then the speed resumes to normal when you pull the ramming rod out of the barrel. This glitch can happen at random and even musicians' reload buffs can't help fix this. * Note: Skirmisher Riflemen have this normally, as it is intended for their "Ramming" section of the reload to be the slowest. So do not freak out if this happens and you're a skirmisher. Backs to the Wall Last Stand (Any urban map) Ever since the update that removed wall killing, you could block and stand with your back to a corner and any melee attacks will be blocked. The only way to defeat the player blocking is to shoot them or if you find an opportunity to hit them at least 3 times with a melee weapon. It's extremely difficult as almost everyone engaging the exploiter will use melee attacks, usually to no avail, and the gunner meant to remove the exploiter will have their shots be blocked by their allies. Unswitchable weapons/uninteractable doors There is a glitch where by random chance (usually on first round of a new map rotation) you will be unable to switch weapons or interact with doors. The effect ends on death. Santa Claus First, you will need a horse (aka reindeer), you need to be dragoon because of its tight turning speed, then you ride to the invisible edge of the map where you find the wall where it kinda changes, move your reindeer against the wall and it will start to elevate, keep doing the same thing until you are very high up, this is very difficult to kill because of how high up you are, except for riflemen. Strange Bodies This happens commonly. There is a chance that when a player dies, it will look like as if he is humping the ground. Horse Boosting (Cavalry Maps) When executing horse boosting, An infantrymen will deliberately maneuver himself to be directly in front of an oncoming (Friendly) cavalryman, and when executed properly, the player will be able to gain speeds directly proportional to the cavalryman. When used by more experienced players and in larger numbers, this in effect would allow for halving times necessary for reaching key positions on maps such as Farmland, or La Rothieres Field. Rammer Bummer This glitch has been widely known due to the player glitching their rammer. You aren't capable of fixing it, but you are capable of preventing it. To prevent a broken rammer, you must not rush pressing the rammer tool when you're putting the ammo. It is recommended to wait at least 1 second AFTER the ammo tool is gone. Bridge hiding (Riverside Encampment) This glitch is performed by going to one of the bridges, next go into the water and finally slide underneath the bridge. You are able to not drown and hide under the bridge. The Cavalry sabre Glitch (Cav Maps) When jumping off the horse while holding the sabre in any striking position, the user won't be able to swing (aka attack) with the sabre. The way to fix it is if you have another item in your inventory, such as a bugle or lance or getting on the horse and jumping off again. Box hiding (Hougoumont, La Haye Sainte, and Spanish Farmstead) On some maps, there are a set of boxes. The way to perform this glitch is to be a sapper, build to the top of the boxes with stakes and Chevaux, and finally go to the side where the boxes touch the wall and slip through the crack. You are able to hide and not be killed unless someone else also performs the glitch. Cavalry Reserves (Cav Maps) When a cavalry players spawn in as soon as they reset as long as it's in spawn time, The players will die but the horse will stay If this glitch is used effectively a lancer can use a hussar horse to one hit kill players. 'Negative votes' Sometimes, when voting for a map, the votes a map receives become a negative number. Unpatched Rare: Mounted Infantry/ Double Dragooning/ Riding Shotgun Revival ~Hard The exploit still exist withen the game however it's a very hard task to do. You have to get a cavalry (preferably a slow one) and climb it up the way you want to (ie infront,back or building) then you have to position yourself on the edge of the saddle so you won't get ragdoll. Now you have revive the old glitch, Good Luck. Tree Climbing '~Hard'' The exploit where you can climb a tree, Most of the time the game will try to ragdoll you however with a sapper you can bypass it by building a Large Chevaux and climbing on it while HOLDING SPACE. and you can get up the tree however the game would still try to ragdoll you so what you must do is hold space OR build something like a sandbag or a Small Chevaux to stand on so it doesn't ragdoll you. '''''Siamese Twins ~Rare Though rare, two players can spawn conjoined at the arm, allowing one player to move while aiming. The other player will act as an arm. It is extremely rare but it is the funniest glitch since the removal of the Jiggling Dead. This glitch is now even rarer due to the consistent updates. Sword snipe ~Rare Sometimes if you take out your sword, you can hit the enemy without your weapon touching. (More than likely just lag) Surrendered Fighters ~Rare When someone surrenders there is a glitch which the surrenderer can still use their weapons and they have to be killed. Flinging ~Rare Occasionally, when spawning, some people will be flung out of the map, making them have to the spectate the whole round. This glitch is very annoying and, luckily, happens extremely Rarely. Cavalries on their horse won't fly away, however. It can be useful if the player lands on the enemy spawn instead of dying. Unusable weapon ~Rare Rarely when you spawn, you won't be able to use doors or equip a weapon. This may not apply to every weapon. It would be very annoying for players as a partisan to spawn with a sledgehammer but can't equip it. Stuck Horse (Cavalry maps) ~Rare While riding your horse, it may get stuck halfway in the ground, making you vulnerable to enemies. Ghost Player ~Rare This is a very rare glitch where a person or people will appear to be on the spectator's team even though they are alive and on one of the teams. A branch off of this glitch is the player can also appear to be on the team they are not on (ex. a Warsaw soldier but with a name appearing to be Russian). Team Wipeout ~Very Rare This is a very rare which where every member of a team is dead. They are all not allowed to equip anything while they are dead. The other team instantly wins automatically since the other team is dead. The only ways to fix this glitch is to make everyone in every team become a spectator so that both teams reset, just wait until the map changes or the glitch sometimes fixes itself. Mutiny/ One Man Army ~Rare only to Bridge of Arcole Sometimes, when starting a new map, everyone in the server will be put onto the French team except for one person. Upside-down clipping horse ~ Very Rare There has been sightings of horse legs coming out of the ground. this can occur if the horse is alive or not. Amputee ~ Very Rare The affected person would not have any arms or legs, and unable to switch weapons. Category:Exploits